1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical image storage device configured to store a medical image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A medical image storage device is a device for storing a medical image of a subject body site or the like captured by a medical imaging device (modality) such as an X-ray tomographic imaging device (CT) and a magnetic resonance imaging device (MRI). This medical image storage device is connected to a medical imaging device, a medical-report creation supporting device and a medical image observation device via a network such as a LAN, whereby a medical image storage system (medical picture archiving communication system, PACS) is configured.
Image data generated by a medical imaging device normally complies with the DICOM (Digital Imaging and Communication in Medicine) standard established by the American College of Radiology (ACR) and National Electrical Manufacturers Association (NEMA). A medical image observation device displays a medical image based on image data provided by the DICOM standard. This image data is stored and managed by the medical image storage device. Medical image storage devices are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-68444, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-280598, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-15125. With these disclosed techniques, image data is classified and stored on a series-by-series basis.
Although single image data having only one image is generally used as image data, enhanced image data in which a plurality of images are linked is used recently for the purpose of sending and receiving a large number of images.
Here, the single image data is image data in which incidental information is linked to one tomographic image, image data in which the SOP class name of the DICOM standard is “CT Image Storage” and the SOP class UID is “1.2.840.10008.5.1.4.1.1.2,” or the like. On the other hand, the enhanced image data is image data in which common incidental information is linked to a plurality of tomographic images, image data in which the SOP class name of the DICOM standard is “Enhanced CT Image Storage” and the SOP class UID is “1.2.840.10008.5.1.4.1.2.1,” or the like
In many cases, the systems of enhanced image data vary depending on the types, manufactures and versions of modalities serving as data generating devices. This system is represented by stack information (Stack ID), index information (Temporal Index,) or the like. To be specific, it is represented by a Stack ID (0020, 9056) or a Temporal Position Index (0020, 9128). Difference of the systems means difference of the meanings and contents represented by the stack information and index information. For example, as for enhanced image data created by a CT device, the stack information represents the image ID, and the index information represents the series ID. On the other hand, as for enhanced image data created by an MRI device, the stack information represents the series ID, and the index information represents the image ID.
However, in a case where the systems of enhanced image data vary depending on the types, manufacturers and versions of modalities, the system of the enhanced image data received by a medical image observation device may be different from the system of recognizable enhanced image data. Therefore, there is a possibility that the medical image observation device is incapable of properly recognizing the enhanced image data, and hence, is incapable of accurately displaying a medical image. Moreover, an old-type medical image observation device does not comply with enhanced image data, and cannot accurately display a medical image contained in the enhanced image data.